


Strangers with memories

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There might be many reasons Legolas was curious about Fili but it was probably his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers with memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=207294#t207294) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

  
Legolas was never able to tell what had made him seek out Fili. He knew what had drawn him to the dwarves in general. Mirkwood didn’t have much contact with the world outside and Legolas was curious about Thorin and his companions. He knew that Mirkwood and Erebor had been allies once but his father was tight-lipped about the topic.

Bt what had made him seek out Fili in particular? He never knew. Maybe he had reasoned that Fili was his uncle’s heir just as Legolas was his father’s. Maybe it had been the unique colour of Fili’s hair. Or maybe it had been his smirk that gave him an eternal expression of amusement at the expense of his opponent.

Maybe it didn’t matter.

“Your brother is handy with the bow”, Legolas said after he had asked Fili to his rooms. He had made a strong impression on the guards not to tell his father about this.

“He prides himself with that skill”, Fili’s tone and face were inscrutable. Unlike his uncle and brother whose faces easily expressed what they were feeling.

“And where do your skills lie?”

“Why would you want to know that?” Fili’s tone wasn’t impolite or cold but merely casual.

“I am intrigued.” Two could play this game.

“Are you?”

“More than ever before.”

Fili drew his swords. He threw Legolas a challenging grin who returned it and drew his own knives.

“Yours are smaller”, Fili said, his smirk turning smug at the edges.

“I am unsure that you are the right person to discuss length with me.” Legolas found that he liked the gleam in Fili’s blue eyes.

“I think I’m the best for that. Between you and me what couldn’t we measure?”

“Are you trying to insult me, dwarf?” Legolas asked, taking a step closer.

“If that’s how you choose to interpret it”, Fili looked at him fearlessly with that infuriating smirk on his lips.

“And how would you construe your words?”

“I merely observed the height difference between us.”

Legolas knew that Fili was laughing at him but he didn’t know whether to slap him or kiss him.

He chose the latter.

///////////////////

Afterwards Legolas carded his fingers through Fili’s hair with an appreciative look on his face. “Your hair is softer than it looks.”

“But not as soft as yours?” Fili asked teasingly.

“I did not say that.”

“A backhand insult isn’t any less insulting than a straightforward one.”

Legolas buried his hand in Fili’s blond mane and pulled him down. “I did not mean it as an insult.” As if to support his claim he kissed Fili, deeply, passionately, unlike everything people had claimed Elves to be.

//////////////////////////

“If you insist on watching me, you might as well help me”, Fili said after Legolas had watched him brushing his hair for the past few minutes. “I assume you can braid?”

Legolas smiled, blindingly beautiful and Fili knew that his uncle would have his head should he ever voice those thoughts out loud. He rose from the bed unashamed in his nakedness and walked over to Fili. Standing behind him he took the comb from Fili’s hand and began his work. Legolas was gentle, almost reverent, carding through Fili’s hair with his fingers as well with the comb before he braided it, careful not to hurt him.

“You do like my hair, don’t you?” Fili asked with a teasing smile.

Legolas’ eyes met his in the mirror. “It’s like a piece of the sun.”

Fili swallowed. The sincerity in Legolas’ voice made him feel self-conscious.

Legolas smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Did I fluster you?”

“You need more than a compliment for that. I’m not my brother.”

Legolas smile widened and he nipped at Fili’s neck. “I can do that.”

“You can certainly try”, Fili replied as Legolas went back to his task. His nimble hands quickly weaved Fili’s hair into braids that he clipped with silver beads.

“I may find a pretext to visit the crown prince under the mountain”, Legolas said instead of goodbye.

“Mending relations to Mirkwood would do us well”, Fili agreed. He longed to reach up and kiss Legolas once more. “Although your father will be less than pleased.”

“No less than your uncle.”

“Fair enough”, Fili conceded with a smile. He reached to his belt and took his two knives. “I’ll leave these with you. You’ll need them against those spiders.”

“And you won’t need them?”

“I doubt they’ll do much harm to a dragon. But I’ll be back for them.”

“I will hold you to your words, Fili, Thorin’s Heir.”

“I’m a dwarf, Legolas Thranduil’s Son, we always keep our words.”

 

 


End file.
